Squad Prisidome
Squad PrisiDome has gone through many changes. It originated with the Leader, Faidia Chocharane.(Faith Bailey) :The Founding and Lore of Squad PrisiDome: * Lore of Faidia And Prisidome: One day, a buffalo named Hex Moon, passed through the Forrest as Faidia was sitting in a tree-branch playing with the wildlife of the Forrest. those she now called family. Hex told her of a place filled with lonely, sad fur's who wanted friends, who needed protection and friendship, and that they were one large family... This gave her a propose. so, with no regret, she opened a Puddle-Portal to the new land, one they called, Rkadia. But, As soon as she opened the portal and stepped though, the world started to collapse. Lummenessa who happened to be nearby, ran into the collapsing portal, just as their world collapsed and imploded! Lummenessa had no idea where to look, so she hid in the shadows for over a year as Faidia did her deed's. Faidia found in this new land you strive to do "Good Deeds" to help others, so she fit right in. She also saw there was a Set of Rankings And Leadership Positions And King and Queen, and the Empress, As Well as Cressent Lord's And Noble Knights... Guards, and even RANGERS! Faidia wanted to be a ranger, so she joined Yuki and Lavish Lavender Lighthouse Squad. But, one day it was destroyed... * FuzzButt Parlor Info: Then Faidia took up a small Leadership opportunity, for a small Squad of two others, Called FuzzButt Parlor. Her two friends Hex Moon and Sky needed somewhere to crash. It was a specialty squad that was temporary but necessary! The group had served its purpose and Faidia was granted leadership in Pokemon Parlor! Her own squad, finally... A new family. * Pokemon Parlor She protected them all and had fun, laughed played, RP'ed, and did all the fun stuff in their dome under the sea. The Magical dome protected them from harm and the crushing waters of the ocean. So they found more fun to have and be had! And then, suddenly, paw parlor was at an in-pass. things were changing, nobody was sure for the best yet, however, they did not know their fate was about to be sealed... the Merfolk grew bored and they swam over to the Cracken, to try and get a rise out of it. The Cracken was so infuriated at them that it revenged paw parlor, however, the residents fled underground cavern, safely within the crystal Caverns. Faidia fought, the Cracken fled his nearby cave in frustration, as the dome crashed and as the dome crashed around paw parlor, there was a magical crystal within the cavern that was invoked, causing a hard crystal dome over the cavern, which grew to be as large if not larger than the bubble dome of paw parlor. * Squad PrisiDome: Faidia gathered all the residents and they looked at their new home, Squad PrisiDome. "This will be Our new home. the tall crystal will be carved as living space, and this large building will be the grand hall! Feel free to grab a dorm in the Tall Crystal Dorms!, also, i need each of you to go claim a colored crystal, we will do testing on them to see what they do...(grows food, makes you look beautiful, lets you use magic...) and please report back to me . It may be that our old squad has fallen, however, HERE"S To the RISE Of our new Squad, Squad PrisiDome!" Faidia cheered. * Squad PrisiDome Holiday: January 15th, is a special and important day for the Squad PrisiDome. This is also the Squad holiday, due to the declaration of family. Faidia saw all her squad-mates or her Ranger-Babies as her Family. she wanted a day to celebrate the strong bonds and chose the day they were strongest as one. The Beginning of Squad PrisiDome. January 15th, is Prisidome's holiday is called "The Day of the Crystal Heart". * PrisiDome life(Up to the Battle) Each Ranger-Baby in Squad PrisiDome found their crystals in the expedition into the Mystical Crystal Caverns. Each Crystal bonds with the one it is touched by and obtains a new color, and unique power to that particular crystal. All residents of PrisiDome and even the Visitors wear a crystal Pendant to allow breathing under water to swim down to the dome and or to swim up to the land. it also works as a key to enter the crystal dome by phasing through it. it wont work with out the crystal pendant. each visitor, to Prisidome is sent back with some kind of crystal. the magic that flows through Prisidome also lies in every crystal found under the dome within the crystal caverns. In Squad PrisiDome, we have fun hanging out and have many Guests and even more permanent Guests to keep us company. The caverns are the most spectacular part here in Prisidome. they go for miles underground. The crystals there are exquisite in size, shape, and colors, any that you could even imagine. There are a few mystical lore creatures that live in the squad, outside on the seafloor and in the area. good and bad, both. :The Battle of Mukade: PrisiDome, was the new structure and home where the fallen paw parlor fell... when the parlor collapsed, into the crystal cavern, and triggered a crystal that rose an entire living area. a grand hall, a tall dorm, a half dome testing and trading place to trade crystals, and the entrance to the crystal caverns full of glowing crystals and magic. PrisiDome provides all of their allies with a crystal pendant to breath the oxygen in the water while they swim to shore or the surface. a resident ranger, Sky, quickly became the head researcher in the crystal department. he has experimented with several already. the PrisiDome residents usually go to him with the crystals, tho, Faidia does analyzing as well. there are crystal goods trading tables in the half dome crystal hall along with sky's table for testing said crystals. Faidia is the leader of PrisiDome, and Solar deity. she was granted elemental control powers, life magic and cannot die. many have tried to kill her yet she revived in literally 3 seconds. one day, a friend was made of a lovely lady couple, a cheetah and a zombie horse furry with the other forms being a dragon or a lovely lady, all of which have the stitched skin on her neck , her right arm right below her shoulder, and left wrist. they were her allied king and queen. Before the king of moon city fell corrupt she was one of his best friends. Faidia had met them as she was swimming one day... then lady iris, the queen of the sea, and king of the sea, captain Maxwell... and the couple accepted Faidia's vow to protect them as their guardian deity. Faidia fought many battles alongside captain Maxwell and lady iris's sides, and came out winning as the victor. one battle... it wasn't the bear guards, but the corrupted king of moon city... her old friend, had come rudely unannounced and acting like a jerk, to her dome, yet she clung to the hope that it was at least still him in there... he banged his hove on the crystal dome, demanding entrance. Faidia allowed him in for diplomacy, which was immediately disregarded by the corrupted king. he saw lady iris standing by lady Faidia, and lunged at her and Faidia stood between them, hand on her dagger, and stopped him. he seemed to hesitate and Faidia and lady iris moved back several paces. over a violently tense situation, Faidia stood, guarding her new queen. she never thought shed have to fight between them. so, Faidia finally convinced him to leave after she was unable to reason with him... but as he walked out, suddenly he threw his doom-ax at lady iris, and Faidia jumped in the way, and the ax lodged itself in her as she said, "id die a thousand deaths for my family. i'm a frekkin deity. don't mess wit-" as she collapsed coughing up blood and passing out. (3-2-1) an then as he did that he pulled out a gun and shot lady iris in the head exposing the brain. she collapsed in Faidia's arms.... he left laughing as Faidia swore to avenge her... captain Maxwell arrived just then and they all, the family called PrisiDome, fled to the beach as the crystal dome started cracking but held. Faidia used her life magic and healing powers to try to resecitate Lady Iris to come back to them.... Captain Maxwell continued to do the same with elemental control... then as the last strand of her spirit in the undead body stayed Faidia resorted to the dark magic called necromancy... they used all of their abilities to do this and then they had to wait momentarily.... and suddenly, after many minutes, she breathed again! "lady iris" Faidia cried out as tears streamed down her cheeks.... captain Maxwell held her queen... this was a close battle... hex moon was defiantly corrupt. she chose the right side, and now.... the war is on...." she said to herself as she led the family of PrisiDome back to their home.... there have been many battles since, all coming out victorious... they, as a team, captain Maxwell, lady iris, and their guardian Faidia, fight on...for their family. for the king and queen of the sea and her family... she will gladly, proudly... die a thousands deaths... :Creatures of Lore: :Mystifoam: The Mystifoam, is protector of the PrisiDome, and keeps us safe from the JackKnives, a terrible enemy, blood enemy of the Mystifoam. However, supposedly they are not evil merciless beings, just un-trusting bold creatures that attack when they feel threatened. however, one small young Jack Knife is has now negotiated a treaty between the Jack Knife's and the Squad PrisiDome. This is a MystiFoam. they are made of the Sea-Waters, Myst, and Sea-Foam. They have an agreement with Faidia And Lummenessa to patrol the surrounding areas of the Ocean Floor around Squad PrisiDome, and sometimes are even known to surface to collect pretty Sea-Shells or stones. The Enemy, is the Jack-Knives. they actually aren't an enemy. just mislead creatures that are mistrusting due to past interactions with furry-kind. they are lizard like, roam the ocean floor and beaches, and use fish and sea-creature bones to make weapons that they carry. A small one, we named Plumb was a gift from the leader of another squad, and we now share a treaty with the neighboring Jack-Knife Creatures who neither attack or be polite in manor thanks to the little orphan. :Liasark: Liasark's are an often seen creature in Prisidome's caves and outside the dome, not much is known other than that they are a amphibious/reptilian Land Shark like creature... :Skeleton Apples: Randomly showing up, these apples laugh at night, but are quiet during the daytime. Eating to many, will result in a severe stomach ache. They are normal apples, but have faces to scare off those who wanna eat these. :Phat Lards : They eat the gummy buggys and the sugar turns onto fat :3 there made of lard. You can reach in and pull out pork-made-foods! you can pull out; Ham Steak, pork-chops, Sausages, Bacon, Ham Hocks. Category:Master List Category:Prisidome Category:Squads